Daughter of the Crossbow
by Bloodstream1999
Summary: Repost! Alice,a twelve year old girl who carries a machete. Her father died when the apocalypse began. She has survived by herself in a town filled with walkers for a year. However when she bumps into survivors at a gas station...everything changes. Her father's dead or so she thinks.
1. Prologue

The Daughter of the Crossbow

Prologue

"Dad,I'm scared!" a little girl said from behind a man old enough to be her father. The girl was eleven. She had brunette hair with a gentle curl and her eyes were dark emeralds. She was wearing a flannel plaid purple and gray shirt,blue jeans and black boots. Flannel plaid shirts were her favorite type of shirts to wear. She wasn't your typical little girl. Unlike the girls in her school, she liked the outdoors,hunting,camping,fishing,anything her dad could do she could do! Likes to wear her hair down than up,she prefers to have her hair curl than straight. She was just like her father in every way. Her favorite activities are wrestling and swimming in the lake. On her first hunt,she caught a small brown rabbit with her trusty machete and claimed as HER dinner! Her trusty machete was a Christmas present her dad gave her. Her Grandma was pissed when he did that yet she let her keep it. Her Grandma was also mad about her dad nicknaming her little Ass Kicker. The machete had engravings on it. It said'To my beautiful little Ass Kicker,Love Dad'. Ever since she kept with her at all times! That was sorta about to come in handy because on this day the dead decide to rise again and eat the living in order to surive. Once you are bitten by one of them and you don't kill it after that,you become one of them or a meat pile for vultures. Her dad and she were trapped in the basement. They were huddled into a corner,blood was all over the man. A little blood was on the little girl. The man looks at the little girl and says "Alice, you see those basement doors over there?". She looked up and left of her. There were slivers of light shinning through small doors. She looked back at the man,she nodded. "When I say,run... you run!"He said in a hushed whispered. "What! But Dad I can't leave without you!"Alice said. "You have to! We will meet up at the old park. Okay?!"He says. Alice looks at him then the doors. She started to cry but nodded in reply. After the man hugged Alice,he kissed her damp cheek."We'll meet up again."he gives her a small smile,she matches the smile on the man's face. "I love you.". "I love you too." As the man walks over to the door where the dead were banging on the door violently,Alice walked over to the other doors. He held on to the handle of the door with his hand and the other with his crossbow. He nodded which meant that was her cue to run. She burst through the doors and ran as fast as she could. She regrets running away instead of helping her Father but she did as she told. She stopped because one of "them", for lack of a better word, was in front of her. These 'things' were no longer human..but..WHAT were they? It ran towards her and knocked her off her feet:knocked the breath right out of her. She caught its head just in time! As she held back this "thing" with one hand,she used her free hand to grab her machete. She stabbed the "creature" as hard as she could through its head! Suddenly,the "thing" stopped moving. Alice opened her eyes and saw that. She took her machete out of what had once been a head. Once she stood up she wondered if this was the only way to kill "them" because when her father shot one of those "things" in the heart and it didn't die. She saw a another one,it was a kid. About her age but that thing was one of the creatures. She knew what had to be done. She charged at and sliced it's head off. She looked down and saw that the jaws were still moving. She did the same thing she did with the first creature. She jammed the sharp blade between the eyes and finally it was dead. Her theory was correct,you have to destroy the brain.  
She took a minute to look at the creature. The flesh was rotting,it's eyes were rolled in the back of it's head. One thing was for sure to Alice...she didn't want to become one of "them"! She remembered that she was out in the open were "they" could get her! She went back to running while killing some of "them" along the way. Finally, she found a hotel but was filled with those creatures. Nothing Alice couldn't handle! Once she dealt with all of "them",which took all day. She decided to stay in the hotel until it clears up more. Besides, it was one of those hotels that had a kitchen..and where there is a kitchen...there is food! Days later she remembered that she was suppose to meet up with her father at the old park. Though when she went to the park...he wasn't there. She killed every walker(that's what Alice decided to call them.) to be sure that he wasn't hiding behind one of them. He wasn't behind any of the walkers. Alice assumed the worse...the walkers got to him. Alice made a pit stop at what Alice once called home. She killed a couple of the walkers. There, in her father's room was a picture of her mother and father. She took it with her to the hotel. Along the way she grabbed some supplies. After she put the canned food and fruits in the mini fridge. She laid down in her bed and cried herself to sleep. Her father was dead. 


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

It has been a year since the Apocalypse happened. Alice is twelve years old now. Still living in the hotel for shelter. She knows that one day this place might be invaded by walkers and she would have to leave. Though that hasn't happened yet so her biggest issue was food. She was running out and if she didn't get food soon she will run out. As she lays on the bed in room 205 she stared up at the ceiling ,reflecting on the past,back when everything was normal. Alice sat up, she took a picture out of the nightstand drawer next to her bed. The picture was of two people,a man and a woman. The man and woman were her parents. Her father had died trying to protect her from the walkers. Her mother died giving birth to her. Alice had her mother's brunette hair,nose, full pretty pink lips, and high cheek bones. Now she has her father's personality, natural tan skin, and unique green eyes. She closed her eyes,and let her suffering begin. _'Can't catch me!' 'Be careful with watcha say Little Ass Kicker!'._ That last part drove Alice over the edge,she couldn't take it anymore! "Dammit!"She thought.

She opened her eyes, they were clouded with tears. Two fell down onto the picture and she quickly wiped the tears away From her eyes and picture. Putting the picture down,she went to the mini fridge and opened it. That's when she remembered that she needs to go on a run for food. She grabs her sash and draps it over her left shoulder. Then she slips her machete behind the sash and headed out. There was a convenience store not far from the hotel. She killed walkers along the way, careful not to make a sound. She hid behind a car,she looked around and noticed there is an unusual amount of walkers around the store. She has raided there multiple times and there has never been this many there. One or two maybe but three or four, something's up. Then it hit her,there might be survivors in there. She looked at the walkers again, she smirked. "Three or four ain't so bad.".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alice whips out her machete, quietly stalking up behind the walkers. She swiftly jammed the machete into the head of one of the walkers. The impact of the machete and the head made a crunch sound, almost like celery breaking except deeper. Blackish\red goo oozed out onto her and the machete. She didn't seem to mind though. After all she is a country girl that doesn't mind getting dirty. She did this with the other three. After that, she tried to open the doors to the convenience store. She gave it two sharp jerks,no luck. She put her ear to the doors,she heard walkers moaning, survivors screaming. If it wasn't for the screaming of survivors,she would have left for the gas station about one two miles from the convenience store.  
She knew this city like the back of her hand. She knows that there's a weapon shop up ahead across Maple Street,the convenient store,the gas station etc. Plus her father would take her into town during hunting season. Suddenly, she heard an ear splitting screech from one of the survivors, she went around the back to the back door. Another walker was in front of it."Don't these thing have something else to fuck'n munch on!"Alice thought in annoyance. Of course she killed the walker. She shoved the dumpster over and reveals a key. She unlocks the backdoor with the key. Her hand hovering over the handle of the machete and opens the door quick. Nothing. This kinda bummed Alice because she wanted to kill a walker. When she wasn't mourning for her father, she killed walkers as a hobby. She cautiously walks in.  
She flattened her back against a wall. She peaked around the corner and saw two survivors. One older lady maybe in her mid thirties and an either Asian or Korean man in his twenties. Alice couldn't tell which from were she was standing,though. Two walkers were with them,one distracting the Asian or Korean, one was on top of the woman. Alice drew her machete;she sprang into action! She took out the walker on top of the woman first. She pierced the back of the walker's head but careful not to stab the woman by accident. Next she dealt with the walker distracting the man.  
Once Alice was done, she looked at the two survivors. The man had black hair,brown eyes,and tan skin. He was wearing a blue T shirt, blue jeans,and a baseball cap. The lady had gray hair,pastel skin and blue gray eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and jeans. They both looked at Alice stunned. "I guess they have never seen a kid my age kill walkers."Alice thought. "Are you okay?"Alice asks. The man spoke up but words were a little shaky "Y..yes...we're fine b..but are you okay?". "Uh yeah. Why?" Alice asked. It was the lady spoke this time "Honey... you just killed two walkers.". "Plus the ones outside." Alice corrected her with a smirk. This shocked them even more!  
"You weren't scared?" the man asks. "Ummm. Why would I be? It's not like I haven't seen'em before." "Well it's just that you're a kid." "And? Nowadays there is no time to play." Alice said. "Anyway, What brings ya ta my town?". "We were trying to find baby food and..."the lady's sentence was cut short by Alice. "Baby food? Well you're in the wrong place. The place ya are looking for is the gas station about a mile up the road and if ya are looking for guns and ammo there is a weapon store on Maple street.". Again they were shocked. How did a little twelve year old girl know where all these places are? "You sure do know your way around here."the man said. "Well, I explored a bit when the apocalypse started. "Alice shrugged. "Could you take us to this gas station?" the lady asked. "Sure ah...?"Alice pause as she realized,she didn't know their names. "I'm Glenn and this is Carol. "Glenn said. Alice put out her hand "Nice ta meet ya". They shook her hand.  
Alice took them to the gas station,which took up most of the day. Alice would have to hurry because midnight snacks are the walkers favorite part of the day. They arrive at the gas station. There was only one walker by the gas station. "Wait here." Alice told them. She slips her machete out from her sash,slowly she crawled towards the walker and killed it. She motioned them to come over; they walked over to her. Then the duo walked in with Alice leading. Alice went ahead just in case there was a walker. Not that Glenn or Carol couldn't take care of the walkers themselves. It was just Alice had the feeling that was gnawing at her since she met them. This feeling, the gentle wind said 'stay','stay'. Alice had no idea why she had this feeling but somehow something great was going to come out of it. She could feel it! Whatever the cause of the feeling was,she planned to protect Glenn and Carol no matter what!  
The gas station had three aisles plus the one in the back that had drinks in it. Alice had her own problem of food and water,so she left Glenn and Carol alone in the last aisle while she went in the first one. While Glenn and Carol look for what they needed, Glenn asked in a whisper"Is it just me or does she remind you a little of, oh I don't know, Daryl?". "No, it's not just you."Carol replies as she picks up baby formula. Glenn looks at where Alice went. "I wondered where are her parents or her group is?"Glenn asks. "I don't know but she is awful brave for twelve"Carol comments. "How do you know how old she is?"Glenn asks. "I had a kid remember?" Carol said sadly and proudly. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to..."Glenn was stopped by Carol. "Not it's fine. She kinda of reminds me of Sophia in a way. Maybe it's the sweet and innocent look to her.". "Maybe. After this we are taking her to her group and go back to the prison.".Glenn said. "I wouldn't count on go'n back."Alice commented carrying a basket and three bags. The basket was with filled fruits and canned food,and the bags filled with either water,champagne or beer. Yeah, she maybe a kid, but to Alice there are no rules. Meaning she can drink as much as she wanted! She's not an alcoholic but she drinks. Her favorites are either champagne(red or white) and beer.  
"H...how long have you been listening?" Carol asks. "Up to I don't know but she is awful brave for twelve''"Alice replies. "Sorry, we were talking about you, we are curious."Glenn apologized. Alice just laughed "Sorry? Why? Ya have every right ta question about a person ya just met! The one time I didn't . My own uncle back stabbed me!". "You're uncle! You mean he just left you here? In the city where the walkers could get you!" Carol exclaims. "Yeah and I'm still pissed about that! I just wish that he would turn into a walker so that way I can jam my machete right between the eyes." Alice was smiling like lunatic. Yeah it's hateful for her to say this about her uncle but after a few months ago she doesn't care anymore.  
Few Months ago,Alice was on a food raid . She finally sees someone she knew and loved. She was crying tears of happiness! She calls out as she runs to him . She thought to herself that just maybe she wouldn't go through this disaster by herself. Then right when she was in front of her Uncle, a man came out of nowhere and had a gun pointed right at her! She stops. The man had brown hair,a blue shirt,and tan pants. Alice was scared but held her ground. Once he realized she wasn't a walker,he lowers his gun. The man said to her Uncle "Who is that?" "That's my Niece.". The man looks at him and points at her, "Crossbows?". He nodded. The man smiles "Hi, I'm the Governor of a town a little ways up. There are kids your age there. Would you like to come?". Alice refused. He whispers to her Uncle "You're her Uncle, maybe you can convince her to stay!". Alice was getting really annoyed and slightly scared. Though she didn't show it.  
" Alice, come with us! You will be happier living there!" Her Uncle said. Alice still refused. She didn't care if there were kids her age, or living away from the walkers or being free! All she wanted was to have her father back, but that wasn't going to happen! He frowned. He looks back at the Governor and shakes his head. The Governor shrugs,he tilts his head to the left as if to say 'time to go'. Her Uncle starts to leave. Alice was confused, why is he leaving with him instead of staying with her? She runs up and grabs his arm "What are you doing? Where I take shelter is this way." Alice said,pulling her Uncle in the direction of her hotel. "Kid you're on your own!"He said. He shakes her hand off and his arm flies out of her hand. Alice was shocked,she couldn't move. She watched as they left. She waits there until a walker appeared. She kills it and goes back to the hotel. At first she cried, realizing that her Uncle abandoned her in a city filled with walkers; that and she was once again alone. Now, every time she hears about her Uncle her heart becomes cold and hard. Ever since she hated him,she wanted nothing to do with him.  
Alice remembered that Glenn and Carol were there. "Oh..hehehe..sorry. I just REALLY hate my Uncle!" Alice laughed embarrassed. "Hey, I would hate my Uncle to if he did that to me."Glenn said. Alice looked outside,she notice the sun was setting. It wouldn't be long til the walkers would want their midnight snack.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

" We better get go'n! Before the walkers make a meal out of us!"Alice announced. "Okay we'll go back to our camp."Carol said. "I wouldn't do that if I were ya. It's gett'n dark and ya don't want to lure walkers back ta your camp. Ya can stay with me tonight!" Alice said. "Oh no we couldn't..."Alice cut Glenn off. "It ain't up for discussion!". After that Glenn and Carol didn't have much of an option. They followed her back to the hotel.

Once they were in the hotel. Alice decides to give them a little tour. Alice didn't know why,maybe it was the fact she had never seen other survivors before. Okay that's not entirely true; she did see her share of groups, just from a distance. She watches from her windows of her hotel room so she knows a thing or two about groups. Though there was one group that she would absolutely will not watch. Any group that is involved with the Governor. Alice hated the Governor ever since she met him.

Alice showed Glenn and Carol to their rooms. They weren't far from hers. In case walkers try to get in and she needed back up. Alice couldn't explain it but she trusted them. She hasn't trusted a survivor since her Uncle, yet, she trusted them with her life. Of course she fed them dinner because she knew it was the right thing to do. Believe it or not, Alice can cook, even if it was just a can a beans. Alice simply just had the touch that made twice as delicious as it supposed to be. Her father said she had gotten it from her mother. Their was champagne for all three. Glenn and Carol thought that it was strange for a little girl to drink but it's not harming anybody so, they blew it off. Once in a while Glenn would look up at Alice from his plate with curiosity. "_Where were her parents or her group? How long has she survived out here in the city_?" he thought. Alice seem to take notice as if she was reading his mind, "If ya are wondering where my group is, I ain't got one."Alice spoke up. Glenn and Carol exchanged a look then look back at Alice.

"What about your parents?" Carol asked. Alice didn't like talking about her parents because they're dead. It took a few minutes reply but she summed up the courage to tell them. "Dead." "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Carol said. Alice could detect there was sympathy in her voice. "It's fine." Alice said with a smile. "So, tell me about your group. How many of ya are there?"Alice asked. "Thirteen. Nine adults,two kids and one baby."Glenn said. "We take patrols, day and night. We go on food raids."Glenn said. "_They're like all the other groups. The ones that ain't with the Governor that is_!"Alice thought bitterly. Then Alice yawned"Well, time ta go ta bed!".

Glenn went to room 203, and Carol, 204. Alice went to her room and went to sleep. Not even a few minutes later, Alice whimpered in her sleep, she was having a nightmare about her dad. She was back in her old farm,in the basement with her dad. Just like when the apocalypse started. However, this time she didn't flee like her father said to. The walkers burst through the door. Alice went to help her father as he was fighting off walkers; but her feet were glued to the ground. Desperate, she pulled on her legs to free herself. When she was finally free,one of the walkers bit her father. All of the sudden the walkers disappeared and she ran over to him. Alice's father's arm was covered in his blood. Alice looked at the chunk that was missing from her father's arm. Next she looked at him,his eyes were closed. "Dad,". He didn't answer. "Dad! No...no..no, Dad, please don't leave me! Nooooooooo!"Alice screamed in her sleep. She tossed and turned as tears flowed down her cheeks, and sweat drenched her blankets and sheets. "Sweety...sweety! Wake up!"Carol yelled. Carol and Glenn heard Alice screaming and were frightened that walkers were invading the hotel.

Alice shot up, looking around disoriented for a minute. Then, saw Carol and Glenn who both looked worried at her. "Hey are you okay?"Glenn asked. "Y..yeah I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Nightmares are normal for me. "Alice said. After she said that she noticed that there was sunlight in her room, It was morning. "How long have been having these nightmares?" Carol questions. "After I lost my father. "Alice said sadly. Alice leaned over to the drawer beside her bed and opened it. Alice pulled out the picture of her parents. She had that memory again, however, tears did not fall from her eyes. She didn't want to show her weak side, as Alice would call it, in front of Glenn and Carol. "W..What do you have there?"Glenn asked. Alice looked up at him, he could see the the pain and sorrow in her emerald eyes. Carol, being a former Mother, wanted to hug Alice and comfort her. Though she had kept her distance because she didn't know if it was the right move. She just met Alice so,she doesn't know how Alice would respond.

"It's a picture of my parents." Alice huffed. "May we see it?"Carol asked. "Sure. I don't see the harm."Alice said still looking down as she handed the picture. Glenn took it, and they could not believe their eyes! Their expressions changed from concern to utter shock. There, in the picture was one of their own! A Beautiful young woman in a white wedding dress stood beside him. The face was younger but unmistakable...Daryl Dixon!


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Glenn and Carol looked at each other then at Alice. They were standing in front of Daryl Dixon's daughter! A rough tough country boy that hardly shows any emotion has a DAUGHTER! "Do you mind if we talk outside for a minute. I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name." Carol said still baffled. Alice face brightens up and puffs proudly "Alice...Alice Dixon and no I don't mind.". Again leaving Glenn and Carol baffled. Glenn and Carol walk out into the hall,"Holy Shit! Daryl has a daughter!"Glenn said in a shocked whisper.

"Now it makes sense why he would never give up on Sophia!"Carol said. There was an awkward silence between the two for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Then Carol spoke and broke the silence "What do we do?". "You're asking me! This is insane!"Glenn said. "We should take her to Daryl because she thinks he's dead. He probably thinks she's dead!" Carol said. "Well yeah! She is his kid!". "Should we tell her?". "No!" "No? Why not?"Glenn inquired. "Because I have a plan! We tell her to gather her things,come with us and surprise them both at the prison!" "Like a surprise family reunion?" "Yeah!" "Then it's settled; she's coming with us!"Glenn finished the secret conversation.

They walk back into Alice's room. They notice that Alice wasn't sad anymore. "Hey Alice" Glenn said with his hands in his pockets. "So we were talking and we were wondering if you would like to come with us?". Alice looked at them with a mixture of shock and confusion in her eyes. Though no matter the confusion and shock she was in that feeling gnawed at her. 'Stay...stay'. "W..what? Why?"Alice asked. "Because this is no place for a little girl like you and we have little surprise for you back at our group."Carol said. Alice stood there for a minute unsure how to answer. Then she answered "Alright just let me gather my things and the food.". Glenn and Carol's plan had worked.

Alice,Glenn, and Carol spent a few minutes cleaning out the food and medical supplies into a car that they found. Once they loaded everything in the car,Alice took one last look at the hotel. Then went into the car. Glenn drove the car,Carol was in the passenger seat, and Alice was in the back seat. She looked out the window,she saw a few walkers but she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy thinking about her father. She and her father were very close. They fished,hunted,swam, . They spent every minute with each other before the world went to hell.

"So we were wondering? Before you met us did happen to come across a guy they call the Governor?" Glenn asked. "How do ya know the Governor!?"Alice asked in shocked but mostly in anger. "How do _you_ know the Governor?."Glenn asked. "I asked you first." Alice retorted . "What did he do?"Carol asked Alice. Alice smiled, she always wanted to tell this story! "Well, I was on a food run and I see my Uncle Merle,as much as I hate ta call him that! I thought that finally I wouldn't be alone so, I ran up ta him, Turns out he wasn't alone and the Governor comes out and points a gun at my face! I don't know why he did. Uncle Merle tells him that I'm his Niece. Then, The Governor asked if I wanted ta join him. I refused. Next, Uncle Merle asked if I want ta join! Again I refuse. They start ta leave after that. At first I was confused because he leaving with the Governor and not staying with me! I stop him and ask what was he doing? My shelter is that way and ya know what he said ta me...'Kid you're on your own!'. After that he walks away! "Alice said in a raging rant. After listening to Alice rant on,Glenn and Carol began to feel afraid and enraged. For they knew what was going to happen. It was a long drive but again Alice didn't mind. As they drove closer to their destination, Alice felt uneasy. Glenn and Carol had a group and Alice seriously doubted that their group would be open with arms. "More like ammunition." Alice thought. she'll get out when either Glenn or Carol say to they arrive at their camp.

Finally,they arrive at the camp. Which was more of a prison with double gates and two four story watch towers that were once used to make sure convics stayed in. Now,it used for making sure walkers stay out. It wasn't long until someone opened the gates for them. Glenn stopped the car after what Alice assumes are members of the group close the gates. Alice saw a couple of people,one might have been a sheriff judging by the gun that was strapped to his belt,two kids around her age, a black woman who has the coolest sword Alice has ever seen! A brunette woman, and an old man on crutches and one leg. Glenn said with a goofy grin "Wait here!" "What are these two up too?" Alice thought. She couldn't hear anything,all she heard were muffles though the windows.

Glenn walks up to Rick and asks "Where's Daryl? It's important!". Before the cop could speak and a redneck voice answers for him "Right here!" Daryl said. Daryl was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. He had a crossbow strapped to his back. "What's so important?". "Well, we have a gift for you."Glenn said still holding that goofy grin. Daryl looked at him confused,"Gifts? I don't do gifts.". Glenn just rolled his eyes, he turned around and motioned Alice and Carol to come out."Are you ready?"Carol asked. "I guess."Alice said still unsure. Alice steps out of the car,she let the sunlight drown her face. She looked over to her left and then she saw a sight that she thought could only be seen in her picture.

"D..D..Dad?".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes! Not even a few feet away from him was his one and only daughter! The one he thought was dead! The one that didn't make it to the park! The one he cried over when he realized she was gone! He was never so happy to be so wrong. All of the sudden Alice starts to run right up to him so does he! They meet each other halfway and held on tight to one another,making sure that this was real.  
Daryl was crying tears of happiness! Kissing the top of her head,and stroking her hair. Alice spoke up in a sarcastic tone after a few minutes "Dad, crushing me.". Daryl just laughed and let go. He faces the group with Alice by his side "I would like ya ta meet my daughter, Alice!"Daryl smirked overjoyed. He didn't care if he was out of character . He got his daughter back and that's all that matters.  
"What's all the ruckus about?" An all-too-familiar voice interrupted the moment. When he saw Alice, he froze! His face showed complete shock and a little fear. His hand may have been missing but there was no mistaking this face! Merle Dixon! Merle didn't know what to do! He was looking at a child that he thought was long gone! Alice's face revealed complete anger. Glenn and Carol stepped back, they saw this coming.  
In one swift motion, she pulled her machete out from behind her back,held it at her side,ready for an attack. "Ya...YA SON OF A BITCH! YA LEFT ME IN THE CITY TA THE WALKERS!" Alice starts to charge at Merle but instantly felt her machete ripped from her grasp. Alice began to struggle when she felt an unfamiliar firm grip, around her waist. She heard a soft serious murmur in her ear " Not now, Little One! This is not your battle! Later.". Alice looked all around her, she notices that the sheriff had his hand over his gun with 'you have a kid!' look in his eyes at her father. Glenn and Carol looked discomposed but wrathful,the old man and the brunette were wrathful as well, but her favorite she noticed her father staring at his brother in disbelief. Silence cut the air like a knife. Alice smirked and calmed down as she realized she was no longer alone. "But I guess it's excused. After all,You were the Governor's Lassie."Alice said tautly.  
"Michonne... get the kids outta here!" The sheriff said. After that, Alice didn't hear anything as she was dragged into the prison. Daryl was now was standing in front of his brother complete shock. "N...Now b...brother, I know it sounds bad but she wouldn't come with me!" Merle whined. As Merle spoke,Daryl pulls out his crossbow and points it right at Merle. While Merle continues to try and explain his actions, he doesn't even notice, the developing anger, as every word just makes Daryl's anger deeper. Finally, it's Daryl's turn to speak. Staring deep into his brother's eyes, never lowering his gaze, he says all he has to say, with one simple word,"RUN!". "Oh come on little brother don't be like!"Merle said.  
"Don't be like that?!"Daryl said in raging disbelief. "How can I be not like this! Ya left my Daughter in the city and you know how dangerous it is! My only child! Your Niece! What kind of Uncle are ya or for that matter what kind of brother are ya! Ya have ta 10,9..." "Wait,wait! Let's talk about this little brother!" "8...7, Your gettin' more of a chance then ya did my Daughter!"Daryl yelled."6...5.". As Daryl counted down,Rick started to walk towards the gates getting ready to open it. He has a kid and the knows you never leave another man's kid behind! Especially,if you know the father. "4.." "Ya can't just leave your kin out there with the walkers!"Merle yelled. "I damn sure can! Ya ain't kin! Kin wouldn't leave other kin behind! 3!"Daryl replies.  
Rick tells Glenn to take the gates. Glenn knows he has his reasons and does as he's told. Rick steps between Daryl and Merle. He faces Merle with his hand on his gun, he leans slightly forward and whispered in his sheriff voice he used before the apocalypse, "I wouldn't take him lightly. If you want to live I suggest you walk.". Rick tried to hide his anger to keep things a little civil but it didn't come out that way. Merle knows he has been defeated, he heads for the gates. Before, Merle leaves he turns around and faces his younger brother "This ain't over!". Next Glenn opens the gates and Merle walks out.  
Glenn quickly shuts the gates. Carol imminently goes to Daryl,Daryl looks at her and said bitterly"You were right. He's no good". As much as Carol was glad she was right,she was also regretful. Truth is she didn't want to be right. Carol remembers Alice,"Hey! Merle maybe gone but there is someone who needs more attention than he does!". Daryl's eyebrows frown in confusion at her statement. Who was she talking about? Then he remembered...his Daughter was back! "Alice! Where's Alice!" Daryl said anxiously. Carol laughs"She's fine! She's in the prison.". Before Daryl left he called Glenn over. "Where did ya find her!?"Daryl asked. "In a hotel a few miles from here."Glenn said. "Did she have a group with her?" Daryl asked,hoping they would say yes. Glenn and Carol shook their heads. Daryl was stunned; his Daughter was out in the city with no group! "How did she survive?" Daryl wondered.


End file.
